A television (TV) system requiring high picture quality, such as an ATV, HDTV, and the like provides high picture quality by increasing the number of scanning lines over the conventional 525 lines. Accordingly, there was a problem in performing such high picture quality because a signal distortion of occurred due to the use of analog transmission the video signals.
The distortion of video signals could be eliminated by transmitting the video signals through a digital system. However, there is another problem in that for such a system it becomes much more complicated to transmit the entire band of video signals in digital form because of the large bandwidth of possible video signals.